1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle trim panel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle trim panel that includes attachment projections and retention hooks that retain a temporary cover over a finished surface of the vehicle trim panel.
2. Background Information
A vehicle trim panel is sometimes covered with a temporary cover that protects a finished surface of the trim panel during assembly, as well as during handling and shipping of the vehicle to a point of sale. The temporary cover is usually removed by a technician at the point of sale just prior to or just after the sale of the vehicle.
The temporary cover is often attached to the vehicle trim panel by a removable adhesive layer or adhesive tape. Sometimes the temporary cover is difficult to remove or sections of the temporary cover tear off and are difficult to remove.